Lee County, Illinois
Lee County is a county located in the U.S. state of Illinois. As of 2000, the population was 36,062. Its county seat is Dixon, Illinois . The Dixon Micropolitan Statistical Area includes all of Lee County. History Lee County was formed in 1839 out of Ogle County. The County is named in honor of Lighthorse Harry Lee, officer in the Revolutionary War, or Richard Henry Lee, member of the Continental Congress. The Declaration of Independence was adopted pursuant to Lee's Resolution. File:Lee County Illinois 1839.png|Lee County at the time of its creation in 1839 Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.46%) is land and (or 0.54%) is water. Cities and towns in southeast Lee county just west of Interstate 39 exit 82.]] *Amboy *Ashton *Compton *Dixon *Franklin Grove *Harmon *Henkel *Nelson *Paw Paw *Steward *Sublette *Walton *West Brooklyn Townships Lee County is divided into twenty-two townships: Major highways Other features *Green River Ordnance Plant *Mendota Hills Wind Farm Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 36,062 people, 13,253 households, and 9,144 families residing in the county. The population density was 50 people per square mile (19/km²). There were 14,310 housing units at an average density of 20 per square mile (8/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 92.68% White, 4.91% Black or African American, 0.11% Native American, 0.56% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.77% from other races, and 0.94% from two or more races. 3.18% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 33.9% were of German, 14.9% Irish, 8.9% American and 8.4% English ancestry according to Census 2000. 97.1% spoke English and 1.7% Spanish as their first language. There were 13,253 households out of which 32.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.90% were married couples living together, 9.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.00% were non-families. 26.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.49 and the average family size was 3.01. In the county the population was spread out with 24.20% under the age of 18, 7.80% from 18 to 24, 30.30% from 25 to 44, 23.10% from 45 to 64, and 14.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 105.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 104.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $40,967, and the median income for a family was $48,730. Males had a median income of $35,754 versus $22,305 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,650. About 4.90% of families and 7.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.40% of those under age 18 and 8.90% of those age 65 or over. Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in the county seat of Dixon have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1999 and a record high of was recorded in July 1936. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in February to in June. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Lee County, Illinois References External links *County Name *Alternate version of County Name *Illinois State Archives Category:Counties of Illinois Category:Lee County, Illinois Category:Established in 1839